Title of Meeting: Hepatitis B Viruses Meeting Location: Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York 11724 Dates: May 2-5, 1985 Expected Attendance: 100-150 researchers from US and abroad Progress in Hepatitis B research has been accompanied by people in various fields ranging from genetic engineers, biochemists, animal virologists, pathologists and immunologists who now share interests in the molecular biology of Hepatitis B Viruses. The purpose of this meeting is to bring together scientists from all over the world to discuss this rapidly expanding field. Previous meetings have either been informal NIH workshops limited to those holding grants or contracts or have been largely clinical in nature. Most meetings have not had foreign participants. With this meeting we hope to broaden the area to be discussed along with a wider cross section of participants. There will be six sessions spread over a three day period. The sessions are mentioned in the body of the grant. All invited participants will have the opportunity to present new and unpublished data from their laboratories. They will submit abstracts which will be included under one of the six topics.